My Brother's Brother
by mypendesarapen
Summary: Meeting Ichi-nii's future brother-in-law was never a problem for Karin, or was it? Story about growing up, with lots of rivalry, and a budding infatuation from a certain Kurosaki. WHY YOU TWO NO UPDATE(cries)? Truthfulpen/RMoriluvr.
1. Prologue

(OTTER'SNOTE: Just forget that you read the 'dudes in white stole my bankai' arc which means that Byakuya didn't die and we can all have our good time. I don't own anything except for my red bleached hair.)

PROLOGUE

Since the beginning everybody knows that Ichigo and Rukia would be a pair and eventually tie themselves together. It was only a matter of time when Ichigo proposed and spent 1 week of his life in the 4th division. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki was furious adding to Abarai's despair when the stacks of paper in his desk comparably challenge Matsumoto's. As for Byakuya, spending his time arguing and defending Rukia's right for marriage to the clan elders was hard especially for the fact that he was also against the marriage but for the sake of Rukia's happiness, he could only sigh (and bankai Ichigo to death).

It was settled that the wedding would be at the world of the living to honor the Kurosakis with a traditional Japanese motif, it was also settled that the pair would continue to serve soul society. They would stay in the world of the living, as for Rukia she would still work as a vice-captain. The whole ordeal was indeed radical.

Karin was not surprised. His brother left the nest 4 years ago and lived in his own, she was sure that one day he and Rukia would settle down. On the contrary her twin was squealing and hugging the breath out of the poor shinigami in front of her. The bringer of the news was the bride-to-be.

"oi Yuzu, Rukia can't breathe."

"nani? Oh! gomenasai Rukia-chan, I got carried away." Unlocking herself from Rukia, Yuzu looked at her twin.

"Ahm welcome to the family Rukia." Then Karin pointed at the living room.

"You sure you want to meet dad, we can always tie him down for you in case of his sudden hysterics attack." Karin added tappign Rukia at the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, thanks anyway." Off she goes.

Karin mentally counted from one to fifteen, spotting his father at the corner she tried to run but together with Yuzu they were brought at their mother's picture, Rukia in tow.

The three were smothered.

"Oh Masaki! Our children all grown up!" Isshin cried his manly tears. Squeezing the breath out of the three.

"Soon Ichigo and our new child, Rukia, all in all will have 40 grandchildren! FOUUUUUUU~.."

Rukia gaped her mouth while Karin whacked her dad in the head.

"Dad, they are going to marry not populating the planet…are you?" Karin gazed at Rukia who was now beet red.

Isshin still crying his manly tears out either for his ever-growing family or for the formerly received blow. Yuzu cried with his father making Karin face-palm.

"Well for the sixteen years I've been with this family we sure do have a lot of these moments" Karin grinned then shook her head."You sure you want to be a part of it?"

"Certainly" Rukia replied with bright purple eyes.


	2. Day 1

DAY 1

(Otter's note: I don't own bleach. Zonrox maybe…)

It was two months before the wedding. Karin knew in that period of time many things could happen. It was one of these moments where you'd meet your future relatives. Judging from Rukia's looks one would simply assume that her brother would also be… short like Toshiro and by the way that she glorifies her nee-sama she could only assume that the older Kuchiki would be the sickly but kindest soul just like she mentions the captain Ukitake one. As Ichigo mumbled and rolled his eyes, Rukia hit him hard on the forehead saying something about 'respecting nee-sama for personally visiting us' which produced Karin the thought that maybe the other Kuchiki was an old man which was supported by the fact that Ichigo doesn't go by the book, even older authorities ex. Dad. As the two lovers bicker enveloped in their own world Karin just looked at her sister who was sighing happily saying something about 'couple's first fight' stuff.

"Yamete!, geez get a room you two", Karin said raising her eyebrows and pointing at the Urahara Shoten.

They were welcomed by Ururu, now also 16, and by Jinta, 17, who immediately ran after seeing Yuzu. Karin greeted Ururu and then took hold of her twin's hand and went in. They passed the stalls containing the candies and finally reached the decent seized room. Urahara-san was there with his black cat at the top of his hat and a fan covering his face.

"Ohayou Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san" Karin said then bowed with Yuzu. Yuzu wondered who was the Yoruichi-san they've greeted but she was sure that the cat was cute. Then came Ichigo followed by Rukia at their backs.

"Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san" Ichigo greeted while Rukia bowed.

Soon they were at a vacant lot. They left Yuzu with Ururu at the shoten playing go in the care of the black cat. The reiatsu might attract unwanted visitors. As for Karin she insisted on going and was granteed after teasing that the might go lovey-dovey that ws shy they were gonna leave her alonely-lonely.

Karin waited for the old, short and sickly but kind-faced Kuchiki she was assuming, and at that moment she saw a senkaimon gate appeared right in front of them. A tall figure in the bright light emerged with a hell butterfly at his side.

Karin's eyes were glued at the figure moments after, well who wouldn't. He was not short like Toshiro, hell he was not even old, and he was certainly not the sickly but kind-faced man she assumed. He was gorgeous with his short raven hair and matching collared haori.

Rukia immediately greeted his brother with a bow then Ichigo, even though remembering his stay at the 4th division, gave a little nod and then greeted.

"Yow Byakuya what took you so long?"

"Disrespectful as always, Kurosaki."

"Pardon me but please don't generalize the Kurosaki's" Karin who was now out from her dazed situation intervened.

"And you are?"

Karin immediately looked away as the creature's gaze bore on her.

"Ka…Karin I'm Karin Kurosaki"

"ahaha Welcome Kuchiki-san. Now we had introduced _properly _can I please lead the way to the shop, then you could put on your gigail…your reiatsu's attracting some visitors." Urahara broke the akward moment then moved on followed by Kuchiki, the pair then a flustered Karin.

Karin looked one last time at the closing senkaimon gate shaking away her flustered cheeks.

To be continued….


	3. Day 1 point 2

DAY 1.2

They were soon at the Shoten. Byakuya looked around, Urahara lead them. Yuzu together with Ururu kept playing go, upon sensing their presence Ururu immediately stopped, faced and bowed before them. Yuzu just stood-up and waited for the Rukia's brother, not realizing that she can't see souls she asked.

"Where's your brother Rukia-neechan?"

"Um well Yuzu nii-sama got in first; I think he followed Urahara to put on his gigai." Ruk0ia didn't add the fact that if he doesn't put on his gigai soon he'll attract hollows.

She realized she couldn't see or feel souls. Yuzu just sighed.

"Okay"Yuzu muttered.

Karin then spotted her twin.

"Hey you okay?" Karin touched her sister's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine" Yuzu then removed her sister's hold. "So did you see uhm…Rukia's nii-san?"

"Uh Yeah." She stroked the back of her nape then looked at the ceiling to hide the color of her cheeks.

"What was he like? Is he like Toshiro? He's a captain right, maybe he has a white hair and a cute height like Rukia-nee." Yuzu whispered at her twin who moments ago seated beside her.

Karin then looked at her eager twin who was cradling the black cat. No way was that man cute; _he was tall for crying out loud_. How should she put this he was very…

The Shoji screen opened then came out Urahara. Byakuya Kuchiki came out, his attire was formal he had a white turtle-neck shirt in his dark grey suit with matching dark grey slacks; his shoes were black. The noble could feel the restriction of movement because of the gigai, he could feel that it could break easily.

_Wow, he looks better in white. _Karin flushed for the …well she lost count instead she just looked at her sister who was now changing color. Her twin blushed and lowered her head. Then the black cat at Yuzu lap stretched and went to Urahara who was busy explaining things to the noble.

_Spoof!_

Another one of Yoruichi's antics, now she's bare naked with a cloud of smoke covering her _vital _parts. Yuzu was amazed at how the cat turned into a human, or maybe it was also a gigai they were saying. As time flows Yuzu could just expect the unexpected being a Kurosaki and all.

"Byakuya-bo, How nice of you to visit us." The smoke still covered her.

"Cover yourself and any business I have doesn't involve you."

Urahara then produced a red towel and handed it over to Yoruichi who immediately used it to cover herself. Yoruichi winked at the shopkeeper then turned her gaze at the fellow noble.

"You're never this cold Kuchiki, how did you turn into a stone." Yoruichi shivered for emphasis.

"I got other things to attend to. Thank you for the explanation Kisuke-san. Excuse me" Byakuya went to the couple.

Rukia and Ichigo were talking casually when the head of the Kuchiki family recommended that they settle for the day.

Meanwhile Kurosaki Isshin already had his house extended.

It was agreed that the Kuchiki noble would stay at the Kurosaki residence within 1 week.

Instead of having his 1 week day-off at the mansion, he was persuaded by Rukia to spend it with them who had also taken that work-off week to accompany him. He was also told that it was better to meet the 'whole family' and she added that it was 'winter break, the school is over'. He met the twins Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, with complete different personalities; the other one was domesticated, introducing herself and bowing with respect while the other one, he remembered, was brash.

Karin expected his father to go all wild, then cry his manly tears out for the another addition to the family but no it was the least she expected and at that moment Karin knew that she doesn't fully know her father. The week's agenda is all about touring your future brother and skiing for a day at Hokkaido. Speaking of Hokkaido, he really has a pale complexion just like the ones who are living there. Maybe he lived at a cold region, such elegant complexio… _what was she doing, heck she was daydreaming_.

Her father greeted the stranger who was introduced to them as Kuchiki Byakuya brother of Rukia and was a taichou. She noticed that her father didn't shake his hands nor did he attempt to manhug him, nothing physical just a formal greeting and a courteous nod. The stranger also did nothing but nod. _Not bowing down eh, sweet, teach dad respect_.

Karin then noticed her twin acting all strange, she keeps on changing color. She feels her twin's forehead and then placed her hand on her own; normal eh _not a fever, what then_. _Must be the cold, _she then nudged her twin inside the house.

The noble was given the room next to Rukia's while Ichigo bid them farewell and drove all the way to his place.

The room was not grand, nor was it simple it was… just. It has crème-white paint and the furnishings were all wooden, a low bed was situated at the side of the large curtained window overlooking the neighborhood and there was a private restroom with bath. There was little wooden coffee table at the side of the bed and there was a low table at the center of the room where there was on it a calligraphy set with the complete ink pot and matching brush, there was enough calligraphy paper on its side. He noticed the sprinkles of ice dropping down making the contrast on the dark snowy night. Then he heard a knock.

It was time to retire for the night and Karin stuffed with bread decided to just sleep. Putting on her favorite pajamas, the ninja bears, she goes down a floor to brush her teeth. The lights were out, _guess that everyone decided to sleep_. She silently switched on the light and reached for her toothbrush when…

"Heya Karin! Glad I found you here!"

"What is it dad?"

"Could you please bring these to our visitor upstairs?" He pointed at the black bag full of what he bought that were essential for the noble while he was staying. The bag's contents were the 8 pairs of pajamas, toothpaste and a toothbrush, soaps, shampoos and some essential clothing.

"And please turn on the heater, our guest might be cold." Isshin dashed at the nearest restroom.

"Hey Dad I didn't say yes."

"But Karin daddy's got to take a load of..."

"Gross, just go ahead." Karin sighed then took the bag.

_Well it's just for one week._

To be continued…


	4. Day 1 point 3

DAY 1.3

Karin knew that it was really cold and as the she climb up in the stairs; she started to cling to the black bag. It was a freezing night and all she had wanted was to get this task done over, go to her and Yuzu's room and then crawl at her warm bed. Karin yawned and patted her head, _this will be over soon_. She quickens her steps and finally arrived at the front of the guestroom door. The wind here was colder than usual. She breathed one deep breath, and then knocked.

The noble heard the knock; he opened the door and there in the dim lit appeared a young Kurosaki with the trademark scowl turned to surprise.

"Yes?" he queried and noticed a black bag she was holding.

Karin scowled at the front of the door. The cold was really getting into her. She reminded herself to make her dad pay for the disruption of her routine and then again for not turning on the heater at the hallways. As the door opened she was then again surprised by the captain who was now wearing a traditional old fashioned white kimono with his hair free from the metal-thingy that Urahara also provided with the gigai. He seems more loose and relaxed.

"Hey Dad want to give you this, these are all the essentials for your stay." Karin noticed that he looks rather cold. _Oh right, dad didn't turn on the heater_ but it would be a bother if she returned where she had passed just because her father forgot to do so instead tried take a look at his room that was dark and there hidden at the corner was the heater. Karin noticed how akward the moment was, she trying to get a look to his room and him holding out his hands.

"Erm here it is." She handed the bag. She stacked up her courage.

"Can I get in, I'll just turn on the heater and go, we don't want you freezing up in here just because my dad forgot to turn it on, so..." Karin knows what to do; turn the heater on and turn the heat on her cheeks off.

The noble stepped aside providing her the space to enter. Karin then got in. _So that's why her dad had their house extended, to have burial room_; she tries to see the humor but fails miserably. Opting for the switch, she turned it on and the room lit up. It was not a burial room, not even a ghost infested room but in light it was a wonderful traditional room. She noticed the wooden furniture. Karin set her sight on her target but to her dismay it was not a heater it was a coffee table! ; Gosh what would he think she is some kind of a stalker? Upon noticing the lack of it Karin, scanned the room wanting to find the source of her pending humiliation. She felt his eyes on her back, she turned around and there at his side she found the metal rimmed device.

Her face flushed, anyway.

"Excuse me again. Can you please move, the heater is behind the door."

"Hn" He moved aside for the second time of the night.

Karin wanted to dash and turn it on right away, and she did but she didn't dash. She stood there for a moment feeling the warmth of the device. Rubbing her hands and placing them above the device. After that Karin stood and headed for the door.

"Thank you."

Karin cheeks were turning red and she did not dare to turn around and face the man.

"Ah you're welcome. Goodnight" She wanted to run out of the open door but instead kept her cool and went to their room.

She kept her footstep silent as to not wake her sleeping sister who was sleeping at the right portion of the room, with her pink bed and cutesy stuffed toys. They vowed to sleep in the same room with a different bed just to be close to each other. They hide no secrets to each other and do not fight unto things for they have opposite interests. Karin noticed her left side of the room it was contrast to her sister who has all the organized pink stuff while she has the more sort of messy portion. Karin sighed, one of these days she has to clean up. The twins also agreed to have their privacy at their things, so even though Yuzu wanted to clean Karin's portion of the room she could not as much to Karin's dismay.

_Karin adjusted the heater but does she need any her face was still flustered, _she just decided to rest and put the things behind her. Settled in her bed, Karin closed her eyes then groaned _she forgot to brush her teeth_!. She got out of the bed, frustrated.

Kuchiki Byakuya felt the room was comfortably warmer than before.

(Otter's note: suggest some activities sans the skiing and tour that they will eventually do. ex If I were you I'd suggest barhopping hehehe, minors. Let them watch MLP-FIM with cocoa mugs and happy faces for the entire day with no break. Wooh I'd like those kind of recommendation)


End file.
